x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
522666
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |prev =The Judge |next =Kingdom Come |season = 1 }} "522666" is the fifth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank Black and Peter Watts join a specialized FBI team in an attempt to catch a man who is obsessed with bombing buildings. Summary Outside a bar in Washington DC, Raymond Dees (Joe Chrest) calls 911 on a payphone. He says nothing, simply typing the numbers 522666 on the phone's keypad. Later, he watches the bar from a parking garage nearby, masturbating as the bomb he has left inside detonates. Millennium Group consultant Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) watches the aftermath of the explosion on the news, knowing that the group will ask for his assistance with the case. Dees is among the rescuers seen on the broadcast. Black travels to DC and meets up with fellow group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn). The two join the FBI task force investigating the bombing, led by special agents Pierson (Sam Anderson) and Takahashi (Hiro Kanagawa). Watts and Black quickly dismiss several false claims of responsibility by terrorist groups. Black listens to the 911 call left by Dees, deducing that the numbers dialled spell the word kaboom on a telephone keypad. Black and the FBI investigate the crime scene; Black not only realises the bomber's proficiency with explosives, but is able to work out that he viewed the bombing from the parking garage. In a bin in the garage, they find a tissue covered in Dees' semen. Black informs the FBI that the bomber is smart enough to be able to tap into their phonecalls, and volunteers to bait him into eavesdropping on his mobile phone. Black's deduction is correct, and as he attempts to stall Dees on the phone while the FBI trace the call, he realises from Dees' language that the bomber is seeking to become famous through his actions. Dees informs the FBI that he has planned another bombing for the next morning. The FBI task force rush to locate the bomb, tracing the phonecall to a small section of the city that might house it. Scanning the area, Black notices another parking garage opposite an office block, and attempts to have the building evacuated. However, Dees has planted a second bomb which detonates fifteen minutes early, while Black is inside the building. However, he is pulled to safety by a stranger, who is interviewed on the news following the explosion—Raymond Dees. Black comes to in a hospital bed, tended to by his wife Catherine Black (Megan Gallagher). She explains to him what has happened, and turns on the evening news to show him the interview with his rescuer. However, watching Dees speak, Black quickly realises he is the bomber. The FBI locate Dees' home, but his electronic surveillance had alerted him long before, and he has escaped before they even arrive. However, as Black sits in his car, he receives a call from Dees, who has booby-trapped the car. The FBI are able to monitor this call with Dees' equipment. Dees tells Black that they will both soon be famous, letting Black know that he has a remote detonator for the car's explosives. Before he can use it, he is killed by a police marksman. When Black's car is searched, it is clear it was never rigged with anything—Dees had planned the whole thing, knowing that he would be killed. As news reports spread concerning the bomber's identity and his death at the hands of the police, Black sees that Dees has achieved the fame he longed for. Background Information Production *Following references to the FBI in Millennium s pilot episode, this episode features the first appearances of members from that organization. Cast and Characters *Robert Lewis (Agent Sullivan) previously played Officer in The X-Files episode "Eve", Officer in "Duane Barry" and ER Doctor in "Paper Clip". *Hiro Kanagawa (Agent Yung) previously played Peter Tanaka in The X-Files episode "Firewalker". *William MacDonald (Agent Nolan) previously played Dr. Oppenheim in The X-Files episode "Fallen Angel", Federal Marshal in "The Host", Special Agent Dan Kazanjian in "2Shy" and Officer Trott in "Unruhe". *Deryl Hayes (Officer Mark Stanton) previously played Webster in The X-Files episode "Shadows", Agent Morris in "Little Green Men" and Army Doctor in "The Walk". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring * Sam Anderson as Agent Jack Pierson * Robert Lewis as Agent Sullivan * Joe Chrest as Raymond Dees Co-Starring * Hiro Kanagawa as Agent Yung * William McDonald as Agent Nolan * Roger Barnes as Agent Smith * Deryl Hayes as Officer Mark Stanton Uncredited * Mike Killeen as Reporter #2 * Ed Striedinger as Agent Mills * Claudine Grant as Agent Wallace * Peter Bryant as Officer Riley External links * * * References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=